The clinical core of the Indiana ACTU has the following objectives: (1) Enrollment and retention of HIV infected individuals into high priority protocols as part of the overall ACTG mission. A necessary corallary of this objective is production of high quality data which can be accrued only if the subjects are followed carefully and retained in trials for the appropriate length of time. (2) Continued evaluation of patients already enrolled in ACTG clinical trials. (3) Continued creative input into the ACTG in areas where investigators at Indiana have expertise. During the previous funding period, this has been primarily in the area of opportunistic infections with emphasis on disseminated histoplasmosis, which is endemic in Indianapolis and Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia where we have the opportunity to take advantage of tissue culture and animal model evaluation of anti- pneumocystis compounds currently being conducted on our campus. (4) Expansion of our capabilities to include evaluation of therapy for the opportunistic malignancies and dementia which accompany HIV infection. (5) Through an aggressive outreach program which includes the addition of a subunit at Methodist Hospital in Indianapolis and a possible subunit in Gary, Indiana, increased enrollment in ACTG protocols of previously under- represented populations, i.e., women, persons of color, and IVDUs. In order to accomplish this objective, the Indiana ACTU has developed extensive ties with community groups in Central Indiana and is in the process of developing similar ties in northwestern Indiana. One of our major objectives is inclusion of more minority physicians as active participants in the conduct of our trials.